Beginnings of the Dead
by Lost in Transistions
Summary: Story of the basic start of characters. Besides Ren and Rai. How they were driven to it.


And how did it get to this point? Cities in ruin, bodies lain all over the streets, blood everywhere. You couldn't step anywhere without getting your feet, shoes, or socks drenched in watery blood.

It wasn't just this city; it was everywhere, all over the world. Everywhere was chaos. Adults getting scared, then killing their children, children attacking parents to kill. The whole world was killing one another; it was going insane. Insignias, painted in blood, were all over the world, you could go nowhere without seeing at least twenty, under all the blood on the streets, in doors. A sacrifice. To kill for the name imprinted in the middle of the insignias themselves, and when seen looking at a mirror stated 'AMEN'. It was clear this was not God's work. Holy words said backwards always had skewed meanings. This one was no exception. NEMA: a prayer to the devil. Nema, the one who had called herself Angel on the internet world. And it was Nema's power, all these deaths were adding to. The so-called 'Angel' had been come more powerful than anyone in a shorter amount of time than anyone could've thought.

And how did one so off-handed get so much power so fast? It was a puzzling question to the world, or who was left of the world.

I

Gain of Power

It was another day, not that the woman even noticed, slumped over the table, face in her hands, hands on the table, empty beer bottles on their sides on the table, some rolling, and had rolled on the floor beside her. It was a messy apartment, a very cheap apartment, and the woman didn't even look up as a seven year old girl slowly crept in, making as little noise as possible as she closed the door behind her and attempted to tip-toe pass the woman.

"Where have _you_ been?" The woman slowly raised her head, glaring at the child with a look that would've made any normal child burst out crying from fear.

"…Out… with… my cousin…"

The woman immediately picked up a beer bottle, throwing it at the girl, who didn't even move to dodge as it smacked her in the eye. She cowered a bit towards the wall, refusing to look at the woman in the eye.

"What, so your father works hours everyday to pay for this place, and you can't even spend time in it!" She was screaming now.

"And I…" She started bawling. "I gave up my body for you, my looks, and you go out and spend time with my sister's fucking brat." She wasn't ugly, but it was clear she was in her twenties, despite she wasn't aging yet. She held her head with her hands, so prop herself up as she cried, then she just gave in, folding her arms before her on the table, and slamming her head down on her arms, and crying like the world was ending.

The girl moved closer, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder. "…Mama?"

"Don't call me that!" The woman shrieked, looking up, and punching the girl in the cheek.

"That makes me seem so old, don't call me that!"

The girl had fallen, and got up and quickly scurried to her room, as a beer bottle thrown hit and broke on her door as she closed it.

At that moment a man burst in the door, looking tired and a angry look on his face. The woman looked over at him, a disappointed look on her face. "Oh… how was your day?"

"Work!" The man was already yelling. "I have all this work, and it's all because of that stupid brat. And on top of that, she's fucking sick. Cost me a fortune to cure that diseased little bitch."

"…Not to mention we're as poor as Hell anyway." The woman place the side of her head on the table, so she could still see the man.

"…Maybe we should kill her and claim the insurance money."

The woman lifted her head up at him;' an idea seemed to be reeling in her head. "Wait… I think we should get in this for something more."

"What do you mean?"

"…And we'd also need someone to frame this on, Hmmmm…"

"Mako, what are you taking about?"

"I'm saying, if we're going to kill her, I want to be young, and insurance money won't last you forever." She was smirking now.

"…But how?"

Mako looked at the girl's room, with a completely evil look on her face. "How else can you get treats for blood and pain?"

"…The devil…"

"Exactly." She turned her head over to him, studying him now.

"But… we'd need someone to frame it on."

"…I think I know who."

"Who?"

Mako snickered, shaking her head. "You'll see."

-

Two little boys sat on the swings in a park, one had black hair, one white, looking down at the ground.

"Mio's sick." The one with the white hair spoke first.

"…Yeah, she is."

"Is there anything we can do about it?"

"…Maybe her foster parents will. She told me her parents were talking about orphaning her."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't seem happy about it."

"…But you and her will be together in the same orphanage."

"…I think she still loves her parents."

"Ren!" A woman's voice.

"I have to go, Rai, my mother's coming. Coming mom!" He got off the swing, rushing off towards the direction of the voice, and Rai was left all alone, looking at the ground.

"Hey, kid, I got a way you can help that sick girl." A man walked slowly toward him. He was wrapped in a cloak, and had a smirk on his face.

"How?"

-

"…You sure this is the place?" The white haired boy again, walking with the little girl, Mio, and Rai. Mio was in between them.

"Yeah, the man told up the parking lot…"

They walked until they saw a insignia painted on the floor. They stopped, shocked. "…What is this?"

"…What do you want…?" A voice, faint and rough.

"…We want to help people… me and Rai." It was Ren speaking.

"Heh, then place the girl in the center of the insignia."

They did was they were told, and moments later, the girl was gone, and there was blood everywhere. They were on the ground, blood covering their clothes. They looked at each other with shocked faces, petrified by fear, they couldn't move, even when a girl drove by to park, and seeing them screamed. Not even when the sirens came. They only moved when they were dragged apart.

-

Mako sat on the couch of a newer apartment penthouse, looking much younger than ever before. "Hmmm, I look seventeen again." She was studying herself in the mirror, a satisfied smirk on her face. She looked at the door again as her husband walked in.

"Well, the police suspect the kids, and don't think it was anyone else. We're fine! And I'm rich, you're young and beautiful again."

"Mmm-hmmm, well, in that case, dear, you're loaded forever, eternal access to all the money you want?"

"Of course." He smirked and chuckled.

"In that case, honey. I want a divorce. With the kind of alimony you could afford, I won't have to work another day in my life." Her smirk increased and she went back to ogling her new looks in the mirror.

"…This devil stuff really works… I think I want more…" She frowned, getting up from the couch, and walking past her bewildered husband as she strutted past him and out the door. She took the elevator up to the roof, looking down at the lit up city that shined like particles of the sun at night.

"I want more, I have been reborn, but not as Mako, no no. Mako was the aging woman with a nuisance husband, and a horrible daughter." She walked to the edge of the skyscraper full of apartment buildings.

"No… thank you Devil. If I was a praying woman, I'd pray more to you, but amen itself is a holy word, and it would not suffice as a prayer to you."

She paused, looking down to the ground below, the cars looking like matchbox racers. "…My mother always told me never to say holy words backwards. She told me it was a word from the Devil himself, backwards-holy words. She always said it was worse saying just once, than saying fuck or some variation of the word one million times. In that case…"

She leaned over the edge, smirking.

"I shall pick on of those. Elbib… that sounds like some name an old woman would have, no. But either way, I think with my newfound beauty I shall devote myself to spreading God's power by having people pray to him to grant them their wishes. Pray… amen… Nema…"

She looked up to the sky, cackling.

"Nema. A fine name, I shall choose it as that. Nema. Devil, I give myself to you, fully and wholly. And I shall use this name as my own. Nema."


End file.
